


When you lo-care for someone not much hurts more than their scorn

by BrotherSnackariah



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dialogue Heavy, Episode: Are There Healthy Distractions?, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Roman - Freeform, Mutual Pining, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Beta Read, Thomas Sanders Angst, Thvi - Freeform, mentioned Logan - Freeform, mentioned patton - Freeform, there's a bit of fluff too, this is a mess, your local touch repulsed aroace tries to write romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29184618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrotherSnackariah/pseuds/BrotherSnackariah
Summary: Virgil visits Thomas after the events of 'are there healthy distractions?'feelings are revealed
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Thomas Sanders
Comments: 11
Kudos: 19





	When you lo-care for someone not much hurts more than their scorn

Thomas was feeling more anxious by the second, which made sense because the literal embodiment of anxiety was sitting on the edge of his bed, looking just as anxious, if not more. Virgil was still wearing the skeleton onesie. If he was trying to be intimidating, he was failing ~~adorably.~~ He stayed like that for a while, not giving any indication that he was going to speak first. Thomas sighed and sat up.

“What is it, Virgil?”

Virgil’s eyes darted around the room and settled on Thomas again.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “You know I’m not your enemy, right?”

 _Huh?_ Thomas scooted closer and was about to put his hand on Virgil’s shoulder when that weird feeling in his stomach returned. He dropped his hand. Besides, the Side wasn’t comfortable with physical affection anyway. Virgil eyed his movement but didn’t say anything.

“ _Of course_ I know that. What brought this on?”

Virgil opened his mouth to say something but closed it again. “It’s stupid. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have come here. I’m probably keeping you awake anyway.” He was about to sink down when Thomas almost jumped out of the bed and grabbed his wrist.

“No!” Thomas fixed him with a hard stare. “What does Patton say? No stupid feelings. Whatever it is, I can see that it is bothering you and you’ve had enough to worry about today. I can’t help you if I don’t know what’s going on.” When Virgil still didn’t respond, he added “please.”

His Anxiety slumped. “’ _Fear will be your enemy,”_ he mumbled. It took Thomas a few moments to register what he said.

Oh.

OH.

“Virgil, oh my God!” Thomas struggled to find words. He should have noticed it. He should have paid attention. Virgil was already so distraught, and that probably made it worse. “Virge, look at me. That was a….a _stupid movie,_ okay? My fear… _you…_ are not my enemy. You don’t exist to scare me, you are here to protect me from the things that _are_ scary. You’re my shield, how can I ever hate you for that?” Thomas immediately regretted the last sentence. Not because it was a lie, but because it was _so true_ that it was getting harder to ignore the issue that Thomas had tried to ignore for so long.

Virgil gasped in surprise. And _blushed._ Thomas got the fluttering feeling in his heart again. Could he…? No, he was just projecting, right? But for the first time, Thomas couldn’t stop himself _hoping._ What it would feel like to be on the receiving end of Virgil’s shy, secret that he mainly reserved for Patton’s jokes. What it would feel like to be the one who carried a sleepy, clingy Virgil to his room instead of Logan. To be the one who brought out the snarky, playful side of him, not Roman. Thomas tries not to think too hard of the implications of those musings. ~~That he’s jealous.~~

“Oh,” said Virgil, bringing Thomas back to reality. Then cleared his throat. “Thank you, Thomas. For everything. I was worried that I had fallen into my old habits again. Protecting you is my basic purpose, and I have always wanted you _safe._ But being accepted by you, and the others, made me realize that I never stopped to consider if you were _happy_. That’s what I want for you, that’s what we all want for you. And tonight, you were so…. _unhappy,_ and I couldn’t stand that I was the reason –“ Thomas started to object but Virgil held up his hand “ I may not have _started_ but I made it worse. I need you to understand that that was never my intention, I would never willingly hurt you…..because I love you.”

That…

Can’t be.

Surely Virgil meant that in a friendly….Side-ly way. Like Logan’s plans to make Thomas develop healthier sleeping habits, or Patton convincing him to do what made him happy even if it was “childish” or Roman indulging his daydreams. They did it because they cared about him, Virgil was no different.

Right?

Thomas looked at Virgil’s skeleton pattern when he spoke, afraid if he saw the other’s face he would start spilling every little thought he had and confess then and there. “I care about you too.”

“ _No,”_ Virgil groaned in frustration. “I _love_ you. As fucked up as it is, I am in love with you. And if you have changed your about hating me now, I understand.”

Thomas’s resolve finally broke and he started sobbing. Or was he laughing? Either way, he must have looked like a mess. It didn’t really matter though, _because Virgil felt the same way._ The man he had been pining for months loved him back and if he wasn’t careful, Roman would show up and make him break into a love song right in his living room.

Virgil, on the other hand, mistook that for Thomas laughing _at_ him. He gave Thomas a defeated nod and started to sink back down.

Thomas realized his mistake, and for the second time that night, jumped to stop his Anxiety from sinking out. This time, he kept their connected and delighted in the way his heart gave a little squeeze at the contact.

“Virgil,” he breathed, feeling more than a little giddy. He wondered what Patton must be going through right now. “My Virgil, you’ve got it all wrong. I love you too. I’ve been in love with you for a while now and I never thought you’d love me back but you do and….” He gave up on words and instead pulled Virgil closer so now they were chest-to-chest. Thomas pushed his bangs out of his face and mouthed ‘ _can I kiss you?’_ Virgil’s nod was all the answer he needed before Thomas connected their lips. And oh, _oh,_ Thomas hadn’t felt this happy in such a long time. And if he found that happiness in a cute, snarky, anxious part of his personality, would it really be so bad?

Thomas stopped thinking when Virgil put his hands on his hips and kissed him back. Just this once, Logan would have to forgive their Centre for figuratively throwing him out the window. There was no room for logical thoughts when he was in arms of his love, receiving the best kiss of his life. Thomas pulled back, but only to pull Virgil on to his bed so they were laying down and facing each other. It wasn’t long before they started kissing again. And again. And again. Each kiss lasting longer than the previous one. When they finally stopped, Thomas let himself look at his….boyfriend? What were they now?

“Virgil, your eyeshadow…” Thomas gasped.

The other’s hand’s instinctively went to his eyes. “What? Is it wearing off?”

“No, it’s purple. It’s practically _glowing,_ ” Thomas replied in awe. “What does that mean?”

Virgil blushed. 

“It means I’m happy.”

**Author's Note:**

> i saw the fandom was lacking in Thvi fanfics and i needed to fix that. I have been putting off this story for three months and decided to finish it at 3 in the fucking morning. So it's a mess.
> 
> Also, I have no personal experience with romance or kissing
> 
> comments and kudos are very much appreciated. but English is like, my third language so please be kind about my spelling/grammatical errors


End file.
